Happy Birthday Dean
by Tyler0Brousseau
Summary: Story about Sam going to College, but not before one last hunt! After John is captured, will Sam help Dean rescure his dad? First real fan fic. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it, just writing for your entertainment.

**A/N:** Sam is 18 years old and Dean is 22 years old. Got any questions!? Let me know.  Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Birthday Dean**

The sun was out today. It was a clear and warm day out in Woodlake, Minnesota. There were voices, many of them. It was graduation today and Sam could not be any happier. There were rows of white folding chairs set up in the front lawn of the Jefferson High School. There were many, many kids, all dressed in green gowns with the weird graduation hats on their heads. Every student there was smiling. Some because they were finally out of High School. Others, like Sam, were happy because they were just beginning a new adventure, College!

The Winchesters had been at Woodlake for almost three months now. They had a nice little apartment, which they were paying for with fake cash. But more importantly, Sam made it to school in time to get his Diploma. Since supernatural activity was really high in the area, they decided to stay until Sam graduated from High School.

There was a huge wooden stage positioned in front of all the chairs, in the middle was a podium, on either side was an elderly adult, the principle and vice principle of the school. They both beamed down at the young minds ready to take on the world. Sam could not have felt more proud in his life.

"Ok," The Principle said. He was and older, balding man with a slight beer gut. "Let's get this show on the road!"

He started listing off names to come up to the podium to obtain their respective diploma. Adrenaline was rushing to Sam's blood as his name got closer.

_Just two more names…_ Sam thought.

"And now, please welcome, student of the year, Sam Winchester!"

Applause filled the air as Sam got up. He felt as though he were walking on clouds as he drifted up to the podium to give his speech. Girls "oo'd" and Ah'd". Guys were slapping his hands and his back as he walked up the rows. Finally, after what seemed like to short a time, he got up to the podium. Sam took a deep breath and took out a piece of paper.

"Jefferson High, how you doing today!" Sam asked with a wide smile. People started clapping and cheering loudly with energy. "First off, I just wanted to say thanks for voting me to be the student of the year, I…"

"Hurry the hell up Sammy!" Dean screamed from behind the chairs. Dean was standing over in the back by the Impala with his dad. Looking at his watch, and annoyed.

"I… I… Th-Thank you." Sam said shortly, turning very red in the face. He hurriedly received his Diploma from the Vice Principle, and practically ran off the stage, and down the rows. Everyone was silent at the sight of Sam running towards his family.

"Good job Sam…" Some voice trailed off.

Sam was trying to block everyone out; he was probably going to leave the town anyway. A feeling of sadness swept over Sam at the thought of leaving all his friends behind him.

"I'm goanna kick your ass Dean." Sam said almost seriously as he approached the sexy car.

"Ah come on Sammy, it wasn't that bad, hey great speech by the way!" Dean smirked back.

"Don't listen to your brother Sam, I'm proud of you today." John said with a smile, pulling Sam into a hug.

"Thanks Dad, and it's S-A-M." Sam replied. Things between Sam and John had been great within the past three months. Since they stayed put, Sam didn't mind going on hunts as much, which made John happy. Which in turn made everyone a little happier.

"No problem Sammy," Dean started with a grin. "Oh by the way, I get shotgun! Little kids sit in the back." Dan laughed.

Sam grunted as he got in the back of the Impala, punching Dean in the left shoulder in the process.

"Ouch! Bitch!"

"Jerk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was loud. Music, made of Rock and Pop were pumping in the background. Sam was sitting on a couch with four other people. Sam was living it up at a party one of his friends were throwing, after all, this may be his last chance to hang with everyone.

"Hey Sam?" Asked one of Sam's friends. "Are you going to College next year?"

"Uh, no man, sorry."

What? You, the Student of the Year! Is not going to College?"

"Yeah man that's what I said."

"Well, how come?"

Sam was beginning to feel very awkward now.

"Well… I have to go into the… Family Buisness…"

His friend just gave him a weird look and got up to dance with someone. Sam then turned to his cup for some confidence.

"So Sam…" One of his friends on his left started. "What happened earlier?"

"Oh um, well, I had to uh… You know, Jake, why don't you get us some more beer?" Sam replied, knowing he would distract him. He quickly said yes, took Sam's cup and ran off. Truth was, Sam did not want to talk about his family. At all.

His friend returned a few minutes later with a cup full of nice cold beer.

"Thanks!" Sam said gratefully as he downed the whole thing. After a few more drinks he started to feel invincible. He got up and started to dance with some girls, knowing he would never have fun after tonight for a long time with a new hunt coming up.

The more and more he danced with this girl who was now all over Sam, the more happier he got. Nothing could bring him down…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So what do you think? Should I keep writing? Please review, I promise, much, MUCH, more angst and cool stuff to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it, just writing for your entertainment.

**A/N:** Sam is 18 years old and Dean is 22 years old. Got any questions!? Let me know.  Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" A gruff, demanding voice called out. "Damn it Sam wake the fuck up!" The voice called out louder.

Sam was asleep on the couch, well passed out from the party is more like it. Sam snapped awake at the command and almost fell off the couch. He looked up in fear to see his dad standing over him with a very pissed look on his face. Sam rubbed his eyes and switched his position so that he was sitting up. He looked up at his father.

"Hey what's up?" Sam asked almost timidly.

"What's up! You Sam, being so god damn irresponsible!" John yelled at Sam. This made Sam confused beyond logic because they had been so good…

"I don't understand… Where's Dean?"

"Never mind where Dean is," John demanded. "Sam, look, I know your happy that you graduated, but seriously, coming home drunk! What the hell is wrong with you?"

This made Sam angry, angry to the point that he stood up, and turned almost red in the face. Oh, he was going to give his father a mouth full on this one.

"Oh, its irresponsible for me to come home drunk, hell, but when you or Dean come home smashed, it's perfectly fucking ok huh!?" Sam blurted out without even thinking. He thought he was going to get his ass kicked just by the look on Johns face.

John pointed a finger up at Sam, and in one smooth motion, John reached for his belt but for some reason, Sam was ready. Sam tensed up and as soon as John removed his belt, Sam gripped Johns forearm in a death grip, and twisted John's wrist until the belt fell to the ground.

Sam let go quickly to see his father stare at him with wide, livid eyes. He reached up a hand to smack Sam silly when the door to the apartment creaked open. Dean then walked through with a smile that dropped off the face of the earth when he saw what was going on; Sam tense and ready, Johns hand up ready to strike. Immediately Dean went into protective mode, dropped the bags of breakfast from McDonald's, ran over and grabbed Johns arm with one of his own death grips.

"Dad! Dad, what are you doing?" Dean practically yelled out as John lowered his arm. Sam still stood tense. Ready.

"Never mind… Dean, you got the breakfast?" John asked changing the subject, he suddenly had a rush of guilt overwhelm him for the thought of wanting to hit Sammy. He felt terrible now.

Apparently the boys noticed because Sam relaxed and so did Dean. Sam then looked at Dean, who gave Sam a smile that said nothing would hurt him. Ever. Sam smiled back as he sat down at the kitchen table and started munching on his Egg sandwich. John tried his hand at resolving their problems.

"So Sammy, what do you want to do now that you're out of school?" John asked nervously, hoping for the right answer.

Sam knew what his father wanted to hear, he really did. But it was a question, and Sam was going to answer it.

"I want to go to college."

The atmosphere in the room changed from care free to tense in a quick second. Dean, mouth full of eggs, opened his mouth a little and some spilled out onto his plate. John actually dropped his sandwich onto the table. They were not surprised that Sam had said that, it was _how_ he said it. It was with such confidence, and they knew they could not change his mind.

"Sam…" John started picking his sandwich back up, "You know you cannot go to college, we have to keep hunting evil sonsabitches!" He tried to end it with a smile, but just could not manage.

"Fuck you." Sam simply said. He got up, and walked out of the apartment door.

_I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have said anything… Shit, now what am I supposed to do, go back and pretend I didn't say anything? _Sam thought as he left the apartment and headed out to the local park. He needed to clear his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting on the living room couch, polishing one of his favorite guns, his Desert Eagle. It was a gift, from Sam when Dean turned 19. The TV was on, but no one was watching it. Sam still had not returned yet and it was almost dark. Dean was beginning to get worried. John came out of the shower and into the living room to find Dean, the TV, and no Sam.

"Has he called?" John asked in his gruffy voice.

"No, Dad, I'm beginning to get worried." Dean said honestly looking back up at his father and setting the gun down.

John let out a long sigh. "Go look for him." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on the swing set at the local park. It was almost dark and he still had not gone home. He was not mad anymore, but thought his brother and father might still be mad at him. He had finally come to the conclusion that he just simply was not going to college, that was it. He had to keep hunting even if he did not want to. He just had to suck it up and move on.

He felt bad about keeping them waiting so long and decided to go home to apologize. As he was walking home, he decided to go into the local mini mart and pick up a few goodies, knowing that they would help not make everyone harp on him. He walked into the store.

"Hey Sam, my man! How are you doing?" The clerk behind the desk asked. He was a good friend of Sam's from school, and hunts.

"Hey Barry, not so bad anymore, you?" Sam replied.

"I'm good, just last week, me and my cousin killed a shape shifter and a wendigo in one week!" Barry replied, he liked to hunt, just like Dean, but was book smart, just like Sam.

"Hey that's great man, you just saved that many more lives." Sam shot back with a smile.

Sam went over to the counter and picked up a few Twix bars for Dean, being his favorite candy, and a King Size bag of Skittles for his dad, his favorites.

On the way home from the store however, Sam had an immense feeling that something was off, wrong. He became so frightened at his own feelings that he started to shake slightly. He started to run. At first. Then it turned into a full sprint to the apartment.

Sam busted through the door. At first, everything looked so normal, but then he saw it, slightly under the couch, and to the left, lay Dean. Not moving. Sam immediately dropped the bag of candies and ran to Dean and started to shake him.

"Dean! Dean please wake up!"

No answer.

"DAD!!"

No answer.

Sam stood up, tears silently falling down his face. His stomach started flipping over on itself. He did not know what to do right now. He fell to his knee's next to Dean.

"Dean… Dean please wake up…"

Dean started to show signs of life. His fingers curled into his palms as he shook his head.

"Sa-Sammy.." Dean coughed out.

"Hold on Dean, let me help you bro." Sam said feeling so guilty

_If I was just here…_

Sam picked his big brother up and slowly lowered him onto the couch. Sam ran over to where he dropped his bag, got a Twix bar and threw it to Dean, who started to look much happier.

"Hey, thanks Sammy, my favorite!" Dean said happily.

"Dean," Sam started, sitting down next to Dean. "What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute I was cleaning my gun, talking to dad and the next… DAD!?" Dean exclaimed in a shocked voice. Dean started to feel very worried, their dad had not said a word since Sam got home. Their dad did not even seem to be around. "Sammy, where's dad?"

"I-I don't know." Sam said, the same feeling flowing over him. "Tell me what happened first, then we look for dad." Sam demanded trying to keep his mind busy.

"Right, well like I said, I was cleaning my gun, talking to dad when all of a sudden the light went out. And then something threw me off the couch, and I was out. Then you woke me up." Dean finished sounding confused.

_Did Sam jut really take charge? Give me a command…? _Dean thought.

"Ok, well let's go see where dad is ok?" Sam asked feeling guilty all over again.

"Yeah.. Ok, oh and Sammy?" Dean asked as they got up. Sam turned to look at him. "I'm the one who takes charge around here." Dean said seriously.

"Ok bro." Sam replied, suppressing a smile.

They searched the house from top to bottom and could not find their dad anywhere. They met back in the living room, worried beyond belief. What happened?

"Dean," Sam started once they reached the living room. "look, man I'm sorry about what happened at breakfast, I just really want to go to college."

"Is that why you have been so angry these past few days?" Dean asked carelessly.

"Yes. Because I know you guys will say I can't go." Sam said trying to make eye contact with Dean.

Dean mumbled something about sucking it up.

"Dean come on man, don't ignore me!" Sam stated trying to hold his anger down once again.

"Look, Sammy, dad is MISSING, and you want to talk about why you're mad, no offence, but we need to find dad first." Dean said with finality.

"Right. Your right." Sam said losing yet another battle. Sam just felt so sad now, all he wanted to do was keep this normal life going… but he knew deep, deep down, it was not going to happen. Which made Sam more angry.

"So," Sam said looking up at Dean, "what do we do now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So what did you think of Chapter 2? Did you like? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it, just writing for your entertainment.

**A/N:** Sam is 18 years old and Dean is 22 years old. Got any questions!? Let me know.  Enjoy.

Oh, and a thanks to Squirtle for reviewing my last chapter, I hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You boys got your self in a load of shit you know that right?" Bobby asked. He was sitting at the small kitchen table drinking a Budweiser beer. He looked up to see Dean and Sam sitting across from him, exchanging looks of worry.

"We know, Bobby, but we didn't know who else to call…" Sam's voice trailed out, he still felt that he caused the previous incidents.

"What he meant to say was, thanks for helping us out." Dean said with a smile. Had it been different circumstances, this would have been a great time to see Bobby.

"Yeah, well it is nice to see you two boys, what it's been about, six months huh?" Bobby said tilting his head back trying to think.

"Yup, six months." Sam said with a hollow tone.

"So!" Dean said after Bobby gave Sam a strange look. He could already tell there was going to be some tension. "Why don't I get you another beer Bobby?"

"Dean…" Bobby started. He picked up his beer can and shook it. Swishing sounds came from inside the can. Dean looked up at Bobby. "I barely had two sips."

"You need another beer, Sammy, why don't you go get Bobby another beer ya!?" Dean said almost excitedly.

Sam, being the pushover he was, gave Dean the look, and got up to go get Bobby a beer. Sam got back to the table and slid the beer to Bobby. After a long pause of awkward silence, Bobby finally spoke.

"Well, I think I know how to solve your problems boys." Bobby said in a grumbly voice. Both Dean and Sam looked at Bobby intently, waiting for him to speak.

"Really?" Sam asked hopefully. "Where, what , what do we do?"

"Well, if you'd stop asking me question's I could tell you, ya igit." Bobby spoke with a smile. It made Dean and Sam laugh as well a little, finally, lightning the mood somewhat. "I know a physic a few towns over, in Jacksonville, her name Jasmine and she claims that she can find anyone in the world, anywhere. All you need to give her is something of Johns, like a book or shirt or something."

The looks on the boys faces said it all. Their eyes were wide. Hearts pumping fast. It was like all their problems had been solved for them.

"OH!" Sam shouted, lost in his own thought, the sound of his voice made the two other men jump with fright. "So she's like a clairvoyant then right?"

Bobby started at him wide eyed for a second.

"Y-yes…?"

"Oh, ok cool."

"I.. when do you want to go?" Dean asked in a slow voice. His mind was racing to fast to talk normally.

"Soon as I finish my beer!" Bobby said with a smile chugging down the last bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is it?" Sam asked warily as they approached the white door to the small house. The house was sitting right off Main Street, in a fairly populated place. The grass was a dark shade of green, and there was a faint breeze outside. In the driveway, was a 2000 Sudan SUV, Bobby's truck, and the Impala was parked on the curb. In the distance, a kid screamed as he ran through a sprinkler. Another couple was laughing at something outside. Everything was happy. And it pissed Sam off. Dean too. Kind of.

"Yea, this is it." Bobby said looking around. He looked around at Sam. "Are you ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Dean said for Sam, he felt what he felt, and knew Sammy didn't want to answer that question.

Sam sent Dean a look that said 'thankyou'.

Bobby nodded and slapped the door with the palm of his hand.

The next sight made Dean's jaw drop.

Standing there in the door was a woman in her early 20, rich dark skin, almost like chocolate, with beautiful dark hazel eyes. She had a very slim body, with VERY well proportions. She also had nice long dark curly hair that went down halfway to her back.

She looked around to study everyone real quick, before letting anyone in.

"Bobby," She said with a smile, pulling him into a hug. Bobby smiled back. "It's so nice to see you again."

"So you two must be… Dean and Sam?" Pointing her fingers at the right brothers. Sam quickly introduced himself and stepped back. Dean on the other hand went to shake her hand, but then kissed it, making her blush.

"Hi. I'm Dean." He said with a seductive smile.

Next thing he knew, his calf started to hurt very badly and he could hear Sam laughing. Dean quickly stiffened up and stepped back to allow Bobby and Sam in. As Dean walked in, he slipped his cell number into Jasmine's hand.

"Call me."

They made their way into the kitchen, where they sat down at a table no bigger than the one at the boy's apartment. It was cramped, but Dean didn't mind since he was sitting in between Jasmine and Sam.

"So gorgeous, what do we do now?" Dean tried to ask seductively again.

Sam and Bobby both went red from embarrassment, and Jasmine turned red, well from something else. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, first I'm going to need the possession of Johns you have brought." She said with sheepish eyes towards Dean.

"Gotcha." While still looking into her eyes, Dean pulled a small pistol from his jackets inside pocket. It was one of Johns favorite mini's, and carried it on him wherever he went. He handed the gun over to Jasmine, who smiled a thank you at Dean.

"Next," She started, "I will have to draw a pentagram on the table, and light five candles, one on each point. Next, I will put the pistol in the middle, and I'm going to need everyone to hold hands. The energy will channel into me, and in doing so, I will be able to find out where your dad is for you guys."

For the next ten minutes, Jasmine carefully drew a pentagram on the hard wooden table with a piece of white chalk. She then placed five white candles on the points of the pentagram and lit them with a piece of sage. And finally, she placed the mini pistol in the middle of the pentagram.

She sat down. Everyone joined hands.

_Ew this is gorse_ Dean thought as he grabbed Sam's hand.

_Oh, I like this_ Dean thought as he gently squeezed Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine started to rattle off in some ancient language. The louder and louder she got, the larger the flames on the candles became until she practically had 5 flamethrowers in her kitchen. The table started to shake as energy pursed through her body. It wasn't so much scary, just intense. Finally with a loud sigh, she stopped talking.

But then it happened. It happened instantly. The table started to shake again, more and more violently. The flames on the candles reached the ceiling and started making scorch marks. The worst part of this, however, is that Jasmine was screaming, those tight, animal screams that make you cringe. And worst yet, there was nothing anyone could do. It felt as though their hands were glued together by some tight force. All Dean wanted to do was try and help her, but there was nothing he could do.

And finally, it was over. Everyone was breathing hard, Sam looked more pale than ever. And Bobby actually threw up on Sam's knee.

"Sorry kid," Bobby tried to say as he threw up again on Sam.

"Ugh…it's ok Bobby." Sam said with disgust.

"What the hell was that?" Dean tried to ask inquisitively.

Jasmine was clutching her head with both hands and panting heavily, oddly enough, it turned Dean on. She picked her head up to look at them. Her nose was bloody.

"Wh-What?" She asked weakly.

"I asked, what happened to you?" Dean asked, while wiping the blood from her face.

"Oh, that was… nothing, sort of like physic interference you know, like static on a radio." She said convincingly, throwing little laugh in there as well.

"Oh, that sucks, dose it happen often?" Bobby asked wiping vomit off his chin.

"Oh… um oh yea, all the time, it's because I'm a beginner that's all."

This time, Sam sensed that something was off, wrong somehow, but kept his mouth shut.

"Uh…uh ok well, um, did you see where my dad was?" Dean asked, trying to not put any pressure on Jasmine

"Hm? Oh! Oh yea, yea he's on Filmore Street in Stanford, Connecticut, in an old ware house, like a factory almost." She said, almost confused by the question.

After a few more minutes they decided they had better hit the road. Once they got to the door however, Jasmine called out;

"Hey Sam, can you come here for one second?"

Sam felt astonished, he thought she would call for Dean.

"Um, sure."

Dean shot him a nasty look as Sam stepped inside once more.

"Listen to me Sam, and I want you to listen good, that anger of yours, it's going to kill someone some day! I am no beginner, I have been doing this for years, and that, that pain full 'interference' I just had, was no headache. I had a vision, of the future, of a woman burning in flames. It was caused by your angry decisions Sam. Be careful." Jasmine blurted out to Sam, barely able to control herself.

"Is, is that why you were in pain, because clairvoyants don't usually get visions?" Sam asked, still trying to comprehend what she had just told him.

"Yes."

"Look, you're a nice girl, but you don't know nothing about me ok so just, just lay off alright! Don't tell me, that just because I'm a little upset, I'm going to kill someone ok!" Sam shouted, barely able to control himself with all the rage.

Jasmine just simply stepped back.

"Be careful Sam."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey so what the hell was that!?" Dean asked as Sam stepped of the house.

"Huh, oh nothing, just she wanted to tell me how much more she liked me more than you that's all." Sam lied with a smile.

"Bitch." Dean said to himself.

"So, let's do this, shall we?" Sam asked bitterly. He couldn't understand why, but it seemed like he _was_ getting madder and madder all the time. But he pushed his emotions off to the side. He became mad at that too, because he hated burying his emotions.

Knowing, will always come back, to surface again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So how am I doing so far? Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it, just writing for your entertainment.

**A/N:** Sam is 18 years old and Dean is 22 years old. Got any questions!? Let me know.  Enjoy. SORRY this chapter might be a boring, but after this it gets amazing I think!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, before we go and save your fathers ass and all, can we go get something to eat first, I'm starving!"

"Bobby… look man, we thank you and everything, but this is something we need to do on our own. Do you know what were sayin here?" Sam said bitterly again.

"Yeah, Bobby, we just sort of needed a little nudge is all. We're sorry, but we have to save Dad by ourselves if that's ok with you." Dean stated more than asked.

Bobby looked upset. Truly sad. He wanted to help save his best friend. But he decided that it was for the best to have them save John.

"Hell no that's not ok with me!" Bobby started, Dean and Sam shot glances at each other. Bobby then took a deep breath. "Aw but hell, I understand why and I respect you two boys. So, if you need anything, at all, don't hesitate to call me ok?"

"Yes sir." Sam said shortly, he just wanted this done and over with.

After that, Bobby gave the two of them hugs, Sam being a little more stiff than usual, then he got in his truck and headed off, after which, Sam and Dean did the same thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were on the road for about an hour, Dean finally spoke.

"So, Stanford huh? Well, we can make it there by nightfall, but were going to have to stay up in a motel for the night is that ok with you Sammy?" Dean's voice was not rough, but caring almost, like when Sam was just a little kid, and Dean had to make all the monsters go away.

"Hm? Ya Stanford, ya whatever sounds good." Sam replied carelessly.

"Well," Dean started looking over at Sam. "This is going to be one serious trip to Chucky Cheese huh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It must have been two? Was it? Or maybe three in the morning, it didn't matter. Sam had fallen asleep and Dean did not want to wake him, so he just kept driving. He also shut the radio off, so that Sam would not be so disturbed. He finally reached Stanford, Connecticut. After a few minutes, they pulled into a shady looking motel outside of town.

Dean looked over at his brother. He saw Sam's chest rise, slowly up and down. He just looked so… peaceful. Dean did NOT want to wake him.

"Sammy, hey Sammy were her bro, you gotta wake up." Dean spoke softly.

Sam began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly , and began to rub them. He also let out a long yawn.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh about 3 hours, no bigge though." Dean said with a smile.

"Dean you should have woken me up so we could take turns." Sam spat back becoming mad again.

"Well, wake up sunshine huh?" Dean said with a laugh. He was just trying his best to not piss Sam off was all.

"Well whatever, let's just go register shall we?" Sam snapped as he got out of the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-So… you two, um fine young men would like a room huh?" The clerk asked behind the desk.

"Uh, yea, is that a problem?" Dean asked menacingly.

"N-No! No not at all, so that'll be one bed then?" He looked at Sam, and then to Dean.

Both of their faces went into a pinkish red tint. And their eyes became the size of a pool ball.

"Were-"

"Were having a fight right now, so could you please give us a two bedroom?" Dean asked cutting off Sam.

The clerk just looked at Dean.

Sam just let out a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey room 231!" Dean sighed gratefully, he quickly popped open the door, and threw all their gear onto the small plastic table in the corner of the room.

The room itself was no five star hotel. The paint was pealing, the beds were unmade, and there was a smell in the carpet that grossed the both of them out. After putting all their gear away, and salting the place, Sam decided to speak up.

"Dean, we have to talk."

Dean was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"No, no chick flick moments."

"Dean this is important." Sam said in that baby brother voice.

Dean sat up and raised his hand, signaling for Sam to begin.

"Dean, I want to let you know, this will be my last hunt, I'm serious." Sam said bluntly. He did not even care if he hurt Dean's feelings about it. It was about time Sam did what he wanted to do, just the thought of him hunting for the rest of his life…

"Look, Sammy you're just really tired ok? Try to get some sleep and in the morning you'll feel a lot better ok?" Dean replied trying not to cry.

"No, Dean I'm serious, you know that college around here, Stanford University, well I think I might check it out." Sam said honestly. He did not really mean it at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be real.

Sam could almost picture himself, away from hunting, his father, his life. Going to college, becoming a lawyer, partying, living. However, he was pulled out of reality because of Dean yelling something. And then he became furious. Just that, Dean yelling, he had heard it a thousand times before, but the thought of this same situation happening over and over again, made his blood boil.

"Damn it Sam are you listening to me!"

"Huh wa-what? Yea, yea I hear you."

Dean hung his head in frustration. Sam decided, since they were getting everything out, he should say what really happened at Jasmine's place.

"Hey Dean?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know what really happened back at Jasmine's place?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Well she told me to be careful, and that that pain she felt, was because of my energy levels, it caused her to have a vision of the future, and because she's only meant to be able to find people, it hurt her really bad. She said because of my anger, and my clouded decisions, someone I love will burn." Sam finished, slightly shivering in fear.

"Well what the hell dose that mean!?" Dean demanded. Concern washed over his tired body for his little brother.

"I-I don't know, I just I'm going to have to wait and see." Sam replied dully.

"It's late Sammy, let's sleep ok?"

"It's Sam."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They awoke with pains of hunger coursing through their body. Dean was up first, as always and went to take a shower. As the hot water ran over his acing body, he thought about what Sam had said last night.

He did not understand, and it started to frustrate him, everything bad always happened to Sammy, why couldn't Dean just protect him more?

_To much. _Dean thought._ To much to think about now, first Dad then Sam_.

He did his business quickly, so he did not wake Sam up. After he got out of the shower, he went to make some coffee and realized that Sam was gone. He was missing? Signals of fear shot through Deans head. He ran over to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbed his cell. He quickly dialed Sam's number and as it rang he heard the door open.

It was Sam.

"Who are you calling?"

"Wha-No one." Dean quickly replied throwing his phone on the bed looking at the bags in Sams hands. He smiled

"Ok…"

Sam went over to the table and dropped two bags of fast food onto the hard plastic.

"Breakfast." Sam said carelessly again.

"When did you wake up?" Dean asked taking an egg sandwich out of the bag and stuffing his face.

"As soon as you did," He started sitting down at the table. He looked up at Dean to see him smiling at Sam. It angered him. "So are we going to talk about last night Dean?"

"Nope, first Dad, then your problem ok Sammy? One thing at a time man." Dean said still smiling, mouth full of food.

Sam stood up from the table, mumbled about taking a shower, and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that it?" Dean asked pointing to a large old and gray warehouse.

"Yea, that's the one." Sam replied quietly.

They parked the Impala around back, and went over to the trunk.

"It's probably a trap, so we should bring extra ammo ok Sammy?" Dean said thinking out loud.

"This isn't my first hunt, Dean." Sam replied angrily.

"Right… well let's go then." Dean said looking around.

They sneaked up to the back entrance. They heard sounds. Screams. Laughs. Dean pulled his sawed off double barrel shotgun out from behind him, with Sam pulling out a Desert Eagle. They snuck up quietly to the door by the back.

"On three." Dean whispered quietly, as to not get the demons attention. Fear and excitement rushed through Deans veins. The thought of killing demons was almost orgasmic to Dean.

On the other hand, Sam almost felt bored, and sad too. After all, this was his last hunt, and he was not even excited about it.

"Three." Dean whispered, his fingers touching the trigger.

"Two." His other hand on the door handle.

"One."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So? A little boring perhaps? It gets good though in the next chapter I promise!!! Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it, just writing for your entertainment.

**A/N:** Sam is 18 years old and Dean is 22 years old. Got any questions!? Let me know. Enjoy. SORRY this chapter might be a boring, but after this it gets amazing I think!?

* * *

"Is that it?" Dean asked pointing to a large old and gray wearhouse.

"Yea, that's the one." Sam replied quietly.

They parked the Impala around back, and went over to the trunk.

"It's probably a trap, so we should bring extra ammo ok Sammy?" Dean said thinking out loud.

"This isn't my first hunt, Dean." Sam replied angrily.

"Right… well let's go then." Dean said looking around.

They sneaked up to the back entrance. They heard sounds. Screams. Laughs. Dean pulled his sawed off double barrel shotgun out from behind him, with Sam pulling out a Desert Eagle. They snuck up quietly to the door by the back.

"On three." Dean whispered quietly, as to not get the demons attention. Fear and excitement rushed through Deans veins. The thought of killing demons was almost orgasmic to Dean.

On the other hand, Sam almost felt bored, and sad too. After all, this was his last hunt, and he was not even excited about it.

"Three." Dean whispered, his fingers touching the trigger.

"Two." His other hand on the door handle.

"One."

The door burst open with a bang. Things happened so fast after that, that the boys thought it just never happened. Bursting through the door, guns up, they saw them. Demons. Waiting. Not one, two or even three. Dean did a quick head count and came up with 15 demons. Waiting.

Fear finally started to creep upon Sam.

_My last hunt… and I might die…_ Sam thought to himself looking around as well.

They were standing in a large room, enough space, Dean thought, to kill them all. It looked like a big wearhouse, and they smashed into some sort of storage closet.

"Well, what are we waiting for boys, more Winchesters!!" One of the demons shouted. Shouts and cries of a feeling to kill erupted from the evil group of demons.

Before the demons even moved to kill Dean and Sam, two of then dropped dead. Cold dead. Dean was standing there, reloading two more shells into his gun, ready to kill more. Sam took the lead and shot a full clip into three more demons, by the time Sam was reloading, Dean was shooting.

They were moving, circling the demons, making sure the demons could not touch them. Dean was then flung against a wall from a demons power and the shotgun fell from his hands. Sam on the other hand, was doing far better. He stopped using his gun and switched to his foot long bowie knife hidden beneath his shirt.

Moving with stealth through the cloud of demons, Sam slit throats, cut hearts out and slaughtered as many as he could. Faster and faster he moved, no one could touch him.

Dean fell hard to the ground. The demon was coming at him. Grab the shotgun. No. No time. The demon was on him. Dean grabbed the demons chin and skull, twisted it once, and killed the demon instantly. The carcass fell upon Dean. He could instantly smell the stink of sulfur. He kicked the demon off him, grabbed his shotgun, turned around, and killed the last demon.

And then, it was dark.

* * *

Light? No, noise. Yes, there was noise. People. Someone was talking. Dad? Yeah, it was John talking. But to who?

Dean opened his eyes slowly. He was bound to a metal chair, hands behind his back, with Sam in the same position behind him. He could hear John's voice, he was arguing, or pleading with someone.

"Sam? Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked furtively.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam replied blankly, thinking the same thing Dean was.

"Well hey were behind each other, untie my ropes, and then I'll do yours." Since their hands were bound, but because they were behind each other, the demon who did this, made a dumb mistake. In under two minutes, both of the guys were locked and loaded, ready to strike.

They then realized that they were in some kind of closet. It looked almost like a storage closet, with cobwebs hanging all around them. It was quite disgusting. Dean looked around the small room to notice that their weapons were gone. Great.

"So," Sam started sarcastically. "What are we going to do now, oh great one?"

"Sam shut up will ya? I'm trying to thing here." Dean replied seriously. He really did not need this right now.

While scanning the room, Dean saw an old barrel in on of the corners of the room. Dean walked over to it and motioned for Sam to follow him. With a sigh, he did.

Inside of the barrel were some old gardening tools. There was a shovel, with a long wooden shaft and a slightly rusty blade. Maybe not so sharp, but it would kill someone. There was also a pair of sheers in there as well that had an old green rubbery grip that was starting to fall apart. Dean reached in and grabbed the sheers. He went to open the humongous pair of scissors and they creaked with rust as he opened and shut them.

Dean handed Sam the shovel who stared at it with an annoyed look.

"Dean, we can't kill demons with gardening tools…" Sam started looking at Dean.

"Sam would you pay attention, look bro, the iron on the tools are iron." Dean replied looking hopefully at Sam.

"Dean, there demons not ghosts, I don't think-"

"Damn it Sam that's all we've got!" Dean shouted.

Sam became instantly quiet. They looked around once more to see a small light switch on the wall. Sam walked over and flipped it. No light. Looking over the room again, Dean spotted the door in the dark, and on the handle there was a small padlock on the door handle. Sam saw what Dean saw and smashed the lock apart with his shovel.

* * *

"Look, you demonic son of a bitch, you let both my sons go now, and I'll give you whatever the hell you want!" John yelled back at the demon standing before him.

John was too, bound to a chair, he was beaten, bruised, and bloodied up. His hair was mangled and he smelled like sulfur. In front of him, was a yellow eyed demon. The same demon that killed Marry so many years ago. Pure hatred flowed through John's body for this creature. His eyes were piercing and his breath was short. He wanted this creature dead.

"Oh Johnny boy," Azazel started. "Your not going to talk your way out of this one, in fact, I don't even think your going to get out of this one." He finished with a laugh and a smile. "Besides, it's not Dean I want, it's Sam." He finished looking into John's soul.

Johns eyes widened. "No.. not Sammy, please, not Sammy." John pleaded, his heart sank.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked out of the small room, to find themselves in an enclosed area. It was dark inside but Dean and Sam could make out the pleads of John coming from a short distance away. They ran to the sound, tripping over cans and other obstacles in their way. Once they got close enough, the talking stopped.

"Dean!? Sammy!?" Johns voice called out. He could not see his boys, but he knew they were there.

"Ahh yes, Dean and Sam have come to save the day, and more importantly, their daddy..." Azazel smiled menacingly. "What are they going to do, John, when I tell them, more importantly, when I tell Sam, what happened huh?"

"Shut up, I swear to god I will kill you!" John screamed out in pure furry.

"What is he talking about Dean...?" Sam whispered anxiously.

"I don't know Sammy, but I have had enough of this son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he ran towards Azazel.

"Idiot.." Sam sighed right behind him.

Faster and faster they ran to get to their dad. But then, screamed erupted from the direction John was in. They could finally see him, their father. Or well, what was left of him. He was screaming in pain. Blood, was splooging from everywhere on his body, his back was arched and his face twisting in pain. Dean charged towards the demon who was wrecking havoc on his father.

The hate he had for this... this thing, this monster was fueling him. As physically tired as he was, he kept charging. He reached into the inside breast pocket on his leather jacket to grab those few precious salt packets that were left in his pocket from a trip to the fast food store.

"Dean, always the dumb one." Azazel laughed as he flung Dean over to the side. The few salt packet dropped from his fist, as Dean smacked into a crate, straight knocked out.

When the dust settled, Azazel looked at Sam, who had an almost annoyed expression on his face.

"Sam, whats the matter?" Azazel asked Sam. "Don't you want to know why I captured your father, or do you even care?" Seeing Sam's curious look, he continued on. "You see Sammy, can I call you Sammy? Anyway, I think you know, just as well as I do, that things between you and your dad have just been to good to be true huh?"

"Sammy don't listen to him!" John urged.

Azazel laughed and kept going. "Well Sam, do you want to know the big secret?" Azazel took a few steps forward and whispered to Sam. "_You know that day, when your dad went to the store, guess who was waiting for him Sammy, I was, your dad was never nice to you at all, I was. I possessed your daddy.."_

Sam was sweating. Breathing hard. Not thinking. Only anger. Anger replaced his blood. He stood still as a statue, waiting.

"Sammy! Sammy that's not true..." John tried to say, but he too, knew it was true. John was there the whole time, but he could not stop it. He felt so bad, so sorry Sam had to find out like this. A single tear fell from his eye.

"I'll kill you, I swear!" Sam shouted. He then took a quick swing at Azazel. Time seemed to move so slowly. In one smooth move, Sam ducked, grabbed a pack of salt, ripped it open and purred it down the demons throat.

Azazel started to choke in pain cursing the Winchesters, he would be back. And with that, he vanished. Sam quickly untied John, not looking at him, to angry to care.

"Sammy, I-"

"Go get Dean and meet me by the car dad." Sam voiced angrily and stomped out to the car. Waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it, just writing for your entertainment.

* * *

**A/N:** Sam is 18 years old and Dean is 22 years old. Got any questions!? Let me know. Note guys this is going to be the last chapter of this story, but fear not! I am thinking of another Supernatural story, along with a Charmed one and a Heroes one if your up for it let me know?

Sam was sitting of the end of the motel bed, messing with the wrinkles in the blanket. He looked over to the pale beige wall to see the clock tick tock past 8:23 pm. He was getting more and more impatient. Sam's eyes darted from the clock to the green army bag on the floor next to the door of the motel. Sam let out an annoyed sigh and reflected on the past day. He also thought of the future, and what Dean and his father were going to say.

About ten minutes later, and after Sam remade the bed sheets four times, Dean and John stumbled through the door into the small living room of the motel. When Dean first saw Sam he let out a nice smile.

"Hey Sammy, how are you feeling bro?" Dean asked curiously.

"Me, uh, yeah I'm feeling a lot better Dean thanks." Sam said with a small smile nodding his head.

"Man Sammy, you should have gone out to get pizza with us today, there were these smoking hot waitresses and I-" Dean was cut off.

"I have something I need to tell you two." Sam said bluntly.

"Whats up Sam?" John asked wearily as he reached into the cold mini-frig to grab a nice cold beer. John sat down at the small kitchen table and Dean took a seat on the end of Sam's bed. Sam was left standing to make his speech.

"I..." Sam did not think he could do it for a second. Time seemed to move a little more slowly as his eyes fell from Dean's face to the wooden floor. He decided he had to do what he had to do and looked back up at Dean who was slightly slumped on the bed. "I wasn't sick today. I went to the Stanford College and had an interview with the Deen of the school. He said they had a spot open for me, and I said yes." Sam finished in a hurry. He swallowed hard and looked from Dean to John, waiting, hoping, for a response.

Dean looked at Sam with sad eyes. He let out a small sign and pulled himself up and rested his head in his hands.

John just shook his head.

Sam, however, felt enraged. How could they be upset!? They should be happy about the decision!

"So, so that's it!?" Sam voiced getting louder. "So, everyone's upset, no one is happy for me!" Sam's fists started to ball themselves.

"Sammy." Dean said in a whisper. He looked up at Sam with wet eyes. Sam glared back at Dean, pure anger in Sam's eyes. "Sammy, do you know why we went out to go get pizza tonight?"

"Because everyone wanted to celebrate rescuing dad on our own? Who cares why you wanted to go out?" Sam spat back with anger.

"It was my birthday today..." Dean's voice trialled off. Dean felt his heart break. Sammy did not remember, Dean's own birthday. His face fell and some small tears leaked from his broken eyes. He did not want to get mad, he knew that Sam was going to make this decision eventually, but on his birthday? But it was OK, Dean was going to support Sam either way, because he was his brother and Dean loved him very much.

"Oh.. my god, Dean I-" Sam's voice cracked and fizzed out. All of a sudden it all came to him like a bullet to the chest. Every single moment in the past few weeks that Sam had been mean or angry at Dean. Dean did not deserve it, he was actually trying to be nice to Sam after all he had done and put them through. Sam started to cry. Tears of guilt and self anger flushed from his body. How? Why did he do this. He did not even get Dean a present. Instead he had to fake sick on his brothers birthday, go behind his back and get accepted into college. Sam felt like a horrible, terrible person.

Dean saw how upset Sam looked. He was literally shaking from being so upset. Dean then instinctively shot up from the bed and rushed over to Sam to give him a hug. He held his brother in his arms until Sam calmed down and the shaking stopped.

"De-Dean, I'm so so-sorry I can't, be-belive I forgot. And bei-being so mean to you... I'm sorry Dean." Sam sobbed out to Dean.

"It's OK Sammy, it's OK." Dean whispered softly calming Sam down some more.

"How, how can you call me that, 'Sammy' even after everything I put you through?" Sam asked bewildered collapsing onto the bed Dean was once sitting on.

"Because, because I love you Sammy. No matter what." Dean said with heart. He smiled at Sam, who looked at him with wide eyes, it was a rare occasion that Dean say those three words ever about anything. "Now you listen to me Sam, you go to college, and you get the best damn education you can get do you understand me? And when you get out, you can come back to us Sam. It's time you lived your life now. Not ours." Dean said pulling Sam off the bed and giving him a hug.

"Thank you Dean, I will." Sam promised with all his heart. He smiled at Dean and began to walk towards his dad, who had been silent this whole time.

"Sam, I forbid you to go to college, we all need a good nights sleep, and we can go on our next hunt in the morning." John demanded rinsing out his beer can.

"No, dad, I need to live my life now." Sam replied in sorrow, having to leave his father on bad terms.

John turned around from the sink and looked at Sam right in his eyes. It made Sam feel a little uncomfortable.

"You walk out that door, you never, come back." John said pointing at the motel door.

Sam then walked over slowly to where his bag lay. He threw it over his shoulder and opened the motel door. He turned around.

"Happy Birthday Dean."

He closed the door.

The End.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Should I write more?


End file.
